


Of Funfairs and Proposals

by NightAngelFalling



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Funfair, Future Fic, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelFalling/pseuds/NightAngelFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Barry decided to propose to Iris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Funfairs and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FIC so please be kind!

“Where are you taking me, Bear?” Iris asked since her eyes were covered by her boyfriend of now 3 years, Barry Allen.

 

She had known Barry was a speedster for 4 years now, but she needed a year to sort her life out after Eddie’s death. Iris worked relentlessly at Picture News, eventually receiving the same title and job position as the late Mason Bridge. The level up meant that Iris had a level up in money and she soon moved out of Eddie’s apartment. Iris would have stayed but she had a lot of good memories with Eddie but she needed to move out before they became bad ones. The Thawnes were accepting of Iris’ decision and even helped her look for a place. Finally, she found one right in the centre of the city, close to her dad’s place, Picture News and STAR labs.

 

3 years ago, Iris and Barry were having their weekly movie nights, with Iris insisting they watch Paranormal Activity 3… For the 6th time. “It’s the best out of all the series, it makes sense to watch it for a 6th time! Please Barry?” Iris insisted. Barry caved and the snuggled together on the couch, sharing a popcorn bowl and Barry even pretended to be scared just so he could see Iris’ smile. Suddenly, Barry and Iris turned to each, waited and stares in the others eyes before kissing….

 

Neither one of them could explain it. They just turned. Barry claimed he saw all the years of silently crushing on Iris in her eyes, all the times he could have said something, but instead of seeing what really happened, he saw his dreams.

 

Iris and Barry at 6th grade graduation, fingers intertwining under their seats, with either one claiming to not know. Joe watches on, silently smirking as he watches his daughter finally growing up…

 

And remembering to shoot Barry if he tries something… Oh and to tell Henry.

 

Barry remembered Junior prom, where the two shared their first kiss and officially being boyfriend and girlfriend in the cheesiest way possible – while slow dancing.

 

Barry sees Senior Prom, where Iris enter the room with a beautiful gold dress and courage delicately placed on her wrist. Eyes turn on them as Barry takes Iris’ hand and leads her to the dance floor slowing placing his hands on her waist, and her hands on his neck. They slow dance with everyone else, with the end being Barry gently dancing, and Iris’ head placed on Barry’s chest, closing her eyes and feeling his warmth. Finally, Barry and Iris are announced prom king and queen with Barry giving Iris a passionate kiss as they are on stage.

 

Finally, Barry sees what could have happened if the particle accelerator struck him in 2020. The dates. The smiles. The kisses. The visits to Henry and all of them getting teary-eyed at the mention of Nora and how much she should have wanted this and seen this….

 

For Iris, she sees what would have happened had she been opened with Barry about her feelings from the start. Secret make-outs behind the bleachers. Light exchanges of kisses. Barry being in her arms when she got her first job.

 

Every one of them she wanted to witness with no other than Barry Allen. And a kiss during a horror film made her realise that.

 

They talked and they realised that enough timed had passed and that Iris needed to move on. Having Eddie in her mind wasn’t good for her health and she didn't want to accept who really helped her through this: Barry.

 

Joe cried and hugged them both. He didn't even set ground rules since Barry was practically family anyway and he trusted Barry with Iris and his life. Cisco teased them continuously and made jokes about Barry’s speed getting in the way of his love life all which got him glances from Barry and light punches from Iris and Caitlin from both his arms. He complained about them a lot.

 

“Then don't make the jokes, Cisco!” Caitlin told sternly. Caitlin congratulated Iris and Barry and Iris and Caitlin even started a coffee meet every week, where they would discuss love lives and exchange date tips and set double date times.

 

3 years passed blissfully, where many double dates, visits, trips, movies, kisses etc occurred and Barry and Iris were very happy…

 

“I swear Iris, you'll love this!” Barry whispered in Iris’ ear. With one hand, Barry fiddled with the velvet box inside his pocket.

 

“Wait do I smell popcorn and candy floss?” Iris asked and now that she put her senses to judge her background she also heard screams and music. Finally her vision became clear as Barry opened her eyes.

 

A funfair. It wasn't just any old funfair. It was the annual Central City fun fair where her dad would take her and Barry every year. The two would constantly fight over the candy floss where empty threats came from mouth filled with fluffy floss, so neither took the other seriously. Iris remembered the bumper cars rides where she would constantly crash into Barry’s car, just for him to say ow and a puppy dog face to follow.

 

“It's the Central City funfair!” Iris turned to give Barry a hug: “Barry this is so sweet! Thank you!” Barry smiled and hugged Iris back, embracing the warmth she gave him, both physically and emotionally.

 

Barry laughed and looked at Iris: “Now it's time for the annual West and Allen’s candy floss eating contest!” Iris laughed and shook her head: “No way, Allen! No way am I going to stuff my mouth with candy floss!

 

Barry pouted: “Not even for me???” Barry knew this would work on Iris easily.

 

Iris sighed: “Fine! I hate you though!”

 

“I know you love me though!”

 

“Never forget that, Allen!”

 

Few minutes later, both Iris and Barry had pink fluff all over their face, candy floss still staying their mouths, shouting empty threats once again.

 

“Let me win, and I'll let you make fun of my cosplay costumes!”

 

“Tempting but let me win, and I won't make you watch any horror movies for 6 months! We can even watch those science documentaries you all love so much!”

 

Barry sighed and then laughed: “Fine but I'm holding you out on that promise, West!” as he placed a bill on the desk of the stall. “I keep my promises, Allen!” Iris shouted back, skipping in front of Barry. Barry shook his head and caught up with her, grabbing her waist behind her and lifting her up in the air, where they shared a small kiss.

 

Making their way to the Bumper Cars stall, Barry and Iris got into their cars and started driving around.

 

“Prepare to eat my dust, Allen!” Iris screamed as she followed Barry’s car around the track. Barry laughed and took a sharp left, avoiding Iris’ car.

 

“Not if I can help it!” Barry immediately bumped Iris’ car from behind her. Barry pumped his fists in the air: “oh yeah! Who's the winner? Oh that's right me!” Barry started doing a little dance which consisted of him wiggling his shoulders and clicking his fingers together.

 

Iris rolled her eyes at her boyfriends’ immaturity at winning a bumper game. And this is why I love him so much. Iris thought before erupting into a fit of laughter. Getting out of bumper car, she reached Barry’s who was still on Cloud Nine over his little win. Iris grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of his car.

 

“Come on, hot shot! Let's take a peaceful ride on the Ferris wheel!” With that Iris held Barry’s hand as they made their way across the Ferris wheel.

 

<line break>

 

Iris and Barry climbed into a carriage and waited for the ride to start. Iris realised that the sun was about to go down and turned towards Barry, giving him a loving look.

 

“Hey Bear… Do you ever think about what would happen if we got together sooner?” Iris asked hopefully. She never really gave much thought before but as she watched the sun nearly go down, she began to think about all the missed moments she let slip through her hands like the sun slipping out of the sky…

 

Cheesy but Iris felt like that around Barry. Only Barry.

 

Barry smiled. He had long waited for this question. A question where he could finally explain his little vision to Iris before they kissed for the first time ever which was not removed by time travelling.

 

“All the time. Before we dated even. I never really told you this but before we kissed for the first time, we looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I never really got to tell you what I saw… I saw something truly unique. I saw what would have happened had we got together sooner. We were at 6th grade graduation where we held hands at the first time. Junior prom would have been our first kiss and senior prom would be where we would have been prom king and queen. I imagined not being struck by that particle accelerator and we would be engaged and living in domestic happiness.” Barry smiled sweetly. “I imagined my whole life with only one person – you.”

 

Iris wiped some tears from her eyes and whispered: “Oh Bear- “ Barry silenced her by placing one finger delicately on her lips.

 

“Don't say anything. Don't say anything at all. I think that the universe wanted to tell me that in no matter what universe happens, you are the centre of it all. That's why we had that spark at the bridge. That's why the newspaper said Iris West-Allen.” Barry whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. He would have never been able to say all of this to anyone. Not even Joe, with the amount of emotion required.

 

But with Iris everything was different.

 

Iris silently nodded and wiped some tears away from her eyes. Barry spoke up, voice slightly clearly but there was traces of emotion: “Lets make a pact. When this sun goes down, we agree to start a new chapter of our relationship. Agreed?”

 

Iris looked confused and turned to Barry, shaking her head: “Wait! Wha-“ but before Iris could question Barry the ride started and soon Barry and Iris were at the top. The ride suddenly stopped.

 

“What the hell?! Oh my god! Okay, we won't be stuck here and my dad will call the police if anything goes wrong… Yeah!” Iris consoled herself. She had learned to do that at a very young age when her mother died and her numerous encounters with super-villains.

 

Barry raised an eyebrow: “How are you so calm?” Barry knew the real reason why the Ferris wheel shut down. He asked them too. So he could propose to Iris as the sun went down, closing the chapter of boyfriend and girlfriend and the start of to be husband and wife.

 

If she said yes.

 

Iris looked at him with a dead panned expression her face and pointed to herself: “Um hello? Faced of against Clock King, Girder and Reverse Flash alone?!” Barry chuckled: “And I've never forgotten each of them. I just thought maybe being 25ft high would change things a bit??”

 

“Right because this so worse from a murderous maniac dressed in yellow leather?” Barry raised his hands as a signal of surrender: “Fine you win but confession time… I'm the reason they shut down…”

 

Iris widened her eyes: “Bear are you nuts!? Why?! My dad will be so mad if he finds out and – “ Barry watched as Iris rambled on and on. As weird as it may seem, he actually liked watching Iris be angry because all that woman could pull of was adorable.

 

As well as sexy, gorgeous and just plain smart. Iris West could pull of almost anything in Barry Allen’s eyes.

 

Iris smacked Barry on the shoulder: “Barry Allen are you even listening?” Barry rubbed his shoulder in mock pain. Iris rolled her eyes. “You have super healing or whatever Cisco calls it... And-“ Suddenly, Barry’s lips were pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and passionately kissed him for a minute or so.

 

Breathing heavily, Iris laughed: “Great way of not making me mad anymore and shutting me up!” Barry laughed in response.

 

“I have a really serious question to ask though.” Barry got of the chair and got down on one knee, holding in his right hand, a velvet maroon box she had not see him take out.

 

“Iris Ann West… Do you still want to hyphenate?” Barry asked. Iris stood silently for a moment. Barry’s heart started racing immensely and his smile faltered. “You know too quick, too soon!” And started to brush his hair wildly.

 

“Yes”

 

“What?”

 

Iris laughed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed Barry: “Yes you big doofus! A thousand times yes!” Barry stayed in shock and then laughed, with happy tears rolling out of his eyes. Having no response, he gave Iris one of their longest hugs ever.

 

Hugs were their speciality after all.

 

<line break>

 

Finally, reaching the ground, Iris and Barry skipped happily along, holding hands and laughing.

 

“Who do I tell first? Caitlin? Felicity or Linda? Do we tell my dad or yours first? So much to do!”

 

Barry stoped and looked at her: “Why don't we decide that tomorrow, soon to be Mrs West-Allen and we enjoy some hot chocolate and a movie?”

 

Iris smiled: “Sounds perfect.” And with that, Barry picked her up bridal style and they whisked of into the city, ready to start a new chapter…

**Author's Note:**

> End story! I hoped you liked it! My Tumblr is: sassynathansummers.tumblr.com if you wish to compliment me or tell me that it sucked!


End file.
